Discover
by kattttiiieee
Summary: The Capital thought I was one of them. They were wrong. The rebellion thought I was one of them. They were wrong. The human race thought I was one of them. They too were wrong. My whole life I was believed to be someone I wasn't, by myself included. I am done with that though. My real life begins now.
1. Chapter 1

The Capital thought I was one of them. They were wrong. The rebellion thought I was one of them. They were wrong. The human race thought I was one of them. They too were wrong. My whole life I was believed to be someone I wasn't, by myself included. I am done with that though. My real life begins now.

 _The explosion shook the building, and I felt it begin to splinter into the ground. This was not how it was supposed to happen. This was not how I was supposed to die. I ducked under the flaming doorway, the ends of my hair catching on fire. My artificially beautiful Capital hair. I didn't think about Him as I rolled under a fallen ceiling beam. He who I was supposed to love, supposed to follow off a cliff. No, I thought of Her. How she died for me, and how now I could join Her. How after all of this, Her death was the biggest tragedy in my miserable life. How if I followed her path, we could finally be happy together. What we'd always wanted... But no. I also thought of how sad she'd feel. How guilty she'd be, that I'd died for her. How thoughtless she'd been when she had died for me. How the only thing she'd want me to think about right now would have been my life and how to save it. So I did. For once, I followed her wishes, and I got out into the singed air. Air with the stench of death. Air that had been bombed by the Rebellion._

I shot forward in my bed, my blankets in a heap on the floor despite my consistent shivering. The trip to the bathroom was now familiar to me, jerking up the toilet seat, retching up the little food I had eaten for dinner. This dream was no different than the previous ones, all them having been based off of memory.

Wiping off my nightdress, I tiptoed back to bed, carful not to wake my brother. Or who I had thought was my brother. Now I know nothing but escape. Escape from Panem, escape from who I thought I was, who everyone else thought I was.

As I lay back down and tried to sleep, my mind couldn't help but wander. The memories I had tried so hard to bury began to flit back, and I braced myself for the pain.

 _Groaning I slid out of bed at Mother's calls. What did she want at this hour anyway?Probably trying to get me to go with her to the Hunger Games sponsorship assembly. Like I'd want to support the murder of innocent children. I mean, I used to love the Hunger Games, before I met Olivia, and she revealed to me the reality that the Hunger Games were, the reality that none of we citizens of the Capital saw._

 _We had met in the Plastic Zone of the Capital, I there to replace my stubby fingers for long slender ones, her there to rebel. I don't know why she chose a simple 11 year old to approach, but she did, and I was forever grateful for the friendship she forged with me._

 _"Hi there," she said, tapping my shoulder. I looked down at her; though 18 by that point, she was always fairly short. I am ashamed to say that I didn't really want to talk Olivia at first. My father, a Capital official, always ranted against picketers, so I had grown up with a dislike for them. Still this one didn't look as bad as he always made them seem..._

 _"Hi! I'm Kaley!" I chirped with the innocent happiness of one who hasn't felt pain._

 _"Hi Kaley. I'm Olivia. Would you mind helping me put up these signs?" I hesitated. Talking to these so-called "rebels" was one thing, but aiding them... I wasn't so sure._

 _"Oh, um I'm sorry, miss er Olivia. My parents said that I'm not allowed to-"_

 _"Kaley, how did your parents explain the Hunger Games to you?" She stared intently at me, with cold, calculating green eyes._

 _"I don't see how that's relevant."_

 _"Kaley, answer the question."_

 _"Well... They said that it was a representation of what our world should be, a place where children have the opportunity to demonstrate how brave and noble they are to the whole of Panem."_

 _"So, did your parents tell you why children the Capital don't get to participate in these... 'Noble games?" She asked. I had to think about this._

 _"Hm, I guessed I never wondered. It is the way it is and that's that." She let out a hoarse laugh. "Do you happen to know Olivia?"_

 _"Would you like to enter in the Hunger Games, Kaley? A place where you would be set against other teenagers, made to kill them or be killed? Does that sound noble and brave to you?"_

 _"B-but it's just entertainment!"_

 _"Our entertainment yes, but not theirs. It's their doom and pain." I frowned. How had this never occurred to me before?_

 _"How do you know so much about this?"_

 _"I have... Let's say experience. So, do you want to help me now?" Of course I did, but I wanted to do so much more too. I wanted to bring down this unfunctional society we had built for ourselves._

 _So I started to. Piece by piece. I stole documents from my father and altered them so they would hurt the Capital. Olivia and I together ambushed Peace Keepers, put up (illegal) documents hounding the government and President Snow for their wrong doings, and over all became very close. We were sisters, a team._

 _I told her all the new information I learned, and she did the same in return. Which was why the minute she found out about District 13, it was my door she was knocking on._


	2. Chapter 2

"Kaley! Wake up!" My brother shouted in frustration, shoving me off the bed. I toppled onto the ground of the small cabin we'd been staying in. Immediately I was awake.

"What happened, Castor?"

"It's time to go, we've been here long enough. We leave today." I could see the fatigue wearing at his eyes. He was only 25, too young for this burden.

"You don't have to come, you know."

"And let you go alone?" He snorted. "I think not." I stood up indignantly, before collapsing on the ground, my stomach rumbling loudly.

"We need food Castor." He looked at his map.

"There should be an abandoned railway station in a few miles, we can get food there." I watched him frown at the map. "But we'd better stock up then, because after that..."

"The map ends? We're that close?" I said, excitedly.

"We don't know what we're going to find, Kaley. Remember, all we've ever known is the capital. It could be wilderness, or really anything." He replied uncertainly.

"Wilderness is better than Panem. Even if the war hadn't happened, our lives would have been miserable!"

Castor glanced knowingly at me. "Zlo?" I nodded. A simple name for a not-so-simple man. I couldn't help but think of the first time I met him.

 _"Dear! You really are so beautiful, and you know, your father's friend just became a widower. You two would be perfect together! He's rich, we're rich! Together we just get richer!" My mother sighed at the prospect of wealth we already had._

 _"No," came my firm reply. I was 15, no where near ready to settle down; it felt like the idea of boys had only just become interesting._

 _"Ah... Well he's coming over for dinner tomorrow night, so I arranged an appointment with the Charm Sisters to come and make you look even more... Desirable." I could hardly hide my shock. I knew my parents were awful, but selling their only daughter like she's an animal? I couldn't contain my disgust._

 _The next day the Charm Sisters, one of the best beauty prep businesses, came to make me more "desirable". I was already 3/4 plastic, a thought that made me want to throw up, so there wasn't much for them to do. They chose a very small provocative dress with a low neckline, to "emphasize my body" whatever the hell that meant. Then they did my hair to whatever ridiculous fashion was "in" at that time. By the end of the 3 hour session, they assured me that this man would "be salvating after 5 minutes of being within my presence." And I quote._

 _That night, my father sat me down to explain how I was to act. "You will not say anything that contradicts what Mr. Zlo says, and you will do whatever he asks of you, understood?" I could barely even nod. This was despicable. "Also, if you disobey me, I promise I will give your hand in marriage to someone who makes Zlo look like perfection in comparison."_

 _When I first saw Zlo, I was fairly surprised. I had been expecting someone my father's age, with greying hairs and a bulging stomach. Instead, this man looked around age 25, with jet black hair, and rather muscular. Of course, appearance gives no clue to age anymore, what with all the plastic surgery, he could have been mid eighties! Not to say he was attractive though. His nose and lips were fine, but his eyes were like tiny beads._

 _"Hello Miss Colonska." He greeted me in an unnerving voice that was almost a whisper but not quite. I could only smile as his beady eyes shamelessly roamed up and down my body._

 _"Hello Mr. Zlo," I replied, still forcing a smile. Like the dutiful wife my parents wished me to be, I took his coat for him and followed him into the dining room, as if I was secondary, less than he was. This society was corrupt._

 _Throughout that dinner, I began to sympathize with prized horses, being shown before a sale. Mr. Zlo kept glancing hungrily at me, but never at my eyes. It was always my lips, chest, or thighs, making it obvious what he wanted. I resisted rolling my eyes, a habit I had picked up from Olivia. I was thoroughly disgusted._

 _As soon as the large, gold-ordained grandfather clock in the sitting room struck 10, my parents decided that the night was over, quickly shuffling Mr. Zlo out. Some things had to be saved for the wedding night I guess they'd believed._

 _"Perfect dear!" My mother exclaimed as soon as the door slammed shut behind him. I glowered at her. Did she seriously not understand what was wrong with this?_

 _"Whatever. I'm going to bed,"I said, wanting to get away from this frilly, disgusting woman. As I turned, however, she caught my arm and spun me back towards her._

 _"Look sweetie," she said in that high-pitched unnatural voice she had, "I get that you're afraid. I was afraid too! But it's really quite simple. At first you just have to let him do the work, let him do what he wants to you. It might hurt at first, but after a few times it starts to feel quite nice actua-"_

 _"Stop!" I screeched, not needing to hear anymore about sex from my mom._

 _"Anyway, what I meant was, there's nothing to be scared of. Your life will become pleasing your husband. You will love it and so will he! If you want to make sure, just ask your brother. I resisted from uttering a groan. My brother was miserable. His wife was a complete witch, and all Castor wanted to do was leave her._

 _"Don't you get it? I don't WANT my life to be centered around pleasing a man! I want to live, to see things! Doesn't it bother you how dependent you are on Father?" Without waiting for a reply, I stomped up the stairs, to the large chamber that was my bedroom. I would not marry someone like Zlo, I was sure of it._


End file.
